blackforestairsoftfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules of Operation: Underbrush
This page will serve as a reference for the rules of Operation: Underbrush, now that the game has concluded. Along with the standard rules, the following is an outline of the rules and gameplay structure for Operation: Underbrush: __FORCETOC__ Premise October 22, 2010 200km South of Galzburg, South Africa.... Civil War is raging. Government officials are corrupt with power, and citizens are slaughtered in the streets. The country is run by Guerillas forces. A small colony of citizens, armed with stolen weapons and supplies, hides out deep in the rainforest.... They form a hidden village, named Underbrush. Every day is a struggle for life. Sign up list *Snake *G.I. Joe *Fox *Duke *Weldon *Nick *Sasquatch *Plissken *Halfsquat *Terry *Joseph *Kayla Goal Money is power, and power is everything. With money, you can buy food, guns and ammunition, hire a hitman or bounty hunter, or bribe the local police. The goal in your life as a resident of the corrupt city of Underbrush is simple; make as much money as humanly possible. During cease-fire periods, money figures that are stored in the bank will be counted, and those in the top places will be announced (much like how rich people in real life are high-profile). At the end of the game, those with the most total money win. How money is distributed At the start of the game, each player will receive a sum of paper money. The money given is intended to let the players begin interaction. Examples of how to gain money Complete your job for the Day and earn reward Rob people Sell goods or gear Accept bribes Examples of how to lose money Buy guns/gear upgrade Buy Food Bribe others to do your bidding Get robbed Money can be deposited into the bank during the 30 minute cease fire ONLY. During the day, all funds accumulated are up for grabs by those trying to rob you. During each game, players money and pearls can be stolen by any other player by using the standard search method used in pervious games (if the enemy cannot locate the money, the victim does not have to willingly surrender it.) Only money deposited in the bank is absolutely safe. The City of Underbrush Underbrush is the central hub of the action, surrounded by dense jungle growth. Underbrush is made of of the following facilities (tents): # Hospital - The hospital will function as the respawn zone. Inside the tent is an absoloute cease fire at ALL times, no exceptions. The tent flap must remain closed whenever no one is in the process of entering or exiting the hospital. Open during the day. #Pub - Food and drink is sold here. Closed during the day. #Police Station - The police's main base, for storing equipment or used as a rally point. Open during the day. #Gun Shop - Used to sell black market weapons and buy gear upgrades. Closed during the day. #Bank - All funds spent at the other buildings end up here. During the 30 minute cease-fire, players will be able to cash in their pearls for the day's worth, as well as deposit paper bills into their account, which will remain untouched and secure from other players. Accounts will be kept track of in a ledger. The Bank is also storage for prize money and mission-related items. Closed during the day. In between days, pre-selected players will run the important buildings for a short amount of time. These players will ensure that other players are paying the correct amounts for the goods purchased, with all proceeds going back to the bank. In case it was misunderstood: certain buildings open at certain times. Only the police station and hospital will remain open during the Day. The Bank, Pub, and Weapon Dealer will open only during the 30 minute cease fire. Gameplay Before the game, each player must RSVP, and secure their own equipment or rent guns for use. Each rental gun will come with free ammunition: *WE Gas blowback 1911 and 2 magazines - $5 *Pump single-shot shotgun and many shells - $5 *KWA gas blowback 1911 Operator - $5 *Cybergun Thompson M1 - $10 *Aftermath AK-47 - $10 *UTG L96 Sniper rifle (no scope) and 2 magazines - $10 *ICS Sig 551 and 2 high capacity magazines - $10 Pay for your rentals at the door, BUT please RSVP ahead of time to reserve your gun. Also, it is asked players donate 5 dollars to the game fund by Saturday, October 16th so that food and props can be purchased and made in order to make the game more enjoyable. Those who lend equipment or at least TEN dollars to the game fund by Saturday October 16th will have the opportuinty to rent guns for free. Before the first day starts, each player will be required to pick a "weak" starting weapon, with no more than one magazine. Examples of weapons to start with are: *Any kind of semi-auto pistol *Single-shot shotguns *Spring powered weapons except sniper rifles Examples of weapons that you SHOULD NOT start with are: *Anything fully automatic *Any type of AEG *Sniper rifles (spring rifles that chrono more than 400fps) *Any type of non-standard firearm (grenade launchers, rocket launchers, flamethrowers) If there is any concern over your weapon choice, ask Karland for help. Aside from a starting weapon, player's other weapons, magazines, accessories, and ammunition will be kept at the weapon's dealer, where they can be purchased back for a sum of money. No other players will be able to purchase a specific player's equipment. Timeline Breakdown The game will be divided into days (every 2 hours). Each day means another event, causing chaos and action throughout Underbrush. Some days you will have a clear enemy, others you will be relying on no one but yourself. Each day will be randomized during the 30 minute cease fire. # At 12 PM, Friday the 22nd, players will arrive. #By 2 PM, the first day will be organized, and play will begin. #At 4 PM, the day will end, and preperation for the next day will begin by Karland and anyone willing to help #By 4:30 PM, the next day will be set up, and play will resume again. #At 6:30, repeat step 3. #At 7:00 PM, repeat step 4. #At 9:00 PM, repeat step 3. #By 9:30 PM, event play will end. Depending on the group's wishes, players will then be free to eat, sleep, and socialize without the stress of combat. #From 9:30 PM to 9:30 AM Saturday, the 23rd, Depending on the group's wishes, several pre-planned mini-missions may be carried out for chances at money rewards (see below). #At 9:30 AM Saturday, repeat step 3. #At 10:00 AM, repeat step 4. #At 12:00 PM, repeat step 3. #At 12:30 PM, repeat step 4. #At 2:30 PM, the game will end. Totals will be tallied up and winners will be decided. Note: During the 30 minute cease-fire between days, Underbrush will still be active (you can buy, sell, and trade, and use all facilities). Examples of days that will occur These examples may or may not be changed prior to game day (these are just examples in the works). Presidental visit The President of Galzburg has learned of the city of Underbrush and wishes to assimilate Underbrush. Obviously this does not sit well with the local thieves and weapon runners, as this governmental takeover would destroy business. President - Protect the legal paper that grants Underbrush legal rights, and avoid dying. 300 dollars for successfully keeping the legal document secured. Police Team – Protect the President at all costs. Reward of 300 dollars to each officer for success. Terrorist team – Assasinate the President, and receive 300 dollars from your conspiritors. Retreive the legal document to prevent future delegations, and get an extra 100 dollars each. Outbreak Underbrush has been reaping the benifits of tax-free wealth for too long. A pair of mad scientists have injected themselves with a deadly virus, causing the spead of mutated monsters. Those who survive must eradicate the mutant threat. Meanwhile, the African government decides to take an alternative route to solve the problem.... *Scientists - The first two infected, one on each team, disguised as a regular human. 15 minutes into the game, the scientists will spontaneously die, transforming into Alpha mutants. Try and be dramatic about it, it's important to the game. Being one of the scientists automatically awards a small bonus. *Alpha Mutant - The two alpha mutants are invincible for five minutes, able to infect whoever they please, using the same gun rules as regular mutants. Once five minutes are up, they must go respawn at the hospital. After that, they become regular mutants. If the zombies are all eradicated before game end, a new Alpha Mutant will be chosen to start the process all over again. *Mutants - When respawning as a mutant, players will tie three red ribbons to their belts. Mutants will also have a pie tin safety pinned somewhere on their torso (their choosing). Only when the mutant is shot in this pie tin will they fall to the ground, dead, for 100 seconds before respawning in place. If a human rips one of the mutant's red ribbons off, the mutant has been burned and will respawn immediately back at the hospital (as if they had simply teleported to the hospital the instant their ribbon was removed). When respawning, if their red ribbon has not been taken, they will rip it themselves, and simply respawn in place. Once all three ribbons are gone, they respawn back as their human form at the hospital. To infect a human, touch them with a hand to kill them, and if desired, take their blue ribbon for money. Semi-auto only, and only shooting from the hip is allowed. *Humans/Underbrush Guerillas - Start with a green ribbon with your name on it. Standard fighters. The only difference from normal play is that instead of going to the hospital after 100 seconds of death, they can simply respawn in place IF SHOT BY ANOTHER HUMAN. If they are ever physically tagged by a mutant, they must return to the hospital immediately and respawn as a Mutant. If respawning as a human, tie a blue ribbon to your belt, and take a new ID tag if you lost yours. If you kill a mutant, try and take one of their red ribbons. If you kill an Army member, try and take their dog tags. Bonus for not getting infected ever (maintain your green ribbion). *Humans/African Army - If it breathes, kill it. The goal is total eradication of all living things in Underbrush. Same rules as the other humans, with the exception of taking new dog tags instead of ID cards at respawn. Reward for each ID tag recovered, plus a bonus for not getting infected ever (maintain your green ribbion). Red ribbons, blue ribbons, ID cards, and dog tags will all be sold for money at the end of the scenario. Players with their green ribbons left earn a bonus. Scientists lose their Green Ribbon immediately when transforming into the Alpha Mutant. Other Friendly Fire If it can be agreed upon that friendly fire occured, a penlty of ten dollars will be taken from the player and given to the bank's fund. Enough said. Pearls Somewhere deep in the jungle is an illegal pearl market. To these greedy theives, perfectly refined pearls are worth a small fortune. However, markets change; every day the prices of pearls will differ. Find these rare pearls, and using your wits you can gain massive amounts of money. At the end of each day, the current price of pearls will be decided by random, and will remain for only the 30 minute cease fire period. Once the next day starts, the price becomes unknown once again. Take a risk and try to hoard your pearls, or play it safe and sell out while you're sure of the price, it's your choice. Pearls CANNOT be deposited into the bank, only sold. If a player does not wish to sell their pearl during a cease fire, there is no other way to assure complete protection from it getting stolen. Prize If all players donate at least five dollars to the game OR donate (let us borrow) needed items, everyone will be entitled to a chance at winning a grand prize: a JG SAS G automatic electric rifle. Needed items are: *Food/drinks (enough to feed a good amount of people) *Tents *Tiki torches/High powered portable lamps Only if everyone donates at least five dollars OR let us borrow useful items, will this contest be held. The winner (with the most money) will recieve this gun free of charge. There will also be a prize for second and third place.